lojkybffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
BF Fanfic: Lukas
"Daddy! Come back! Where are you going?" "I have to... I owe him." "You'll die, just like mo-" "Shut up! At least I'll be with her again." "I'll be all alone without you Daddy. Don't go!" "I'm sorry... I love you, son." "NO!" Ten years later... "Yeah! Goal!" I guess that means I won't be needed on the team... we lost already with our sucky team anyway… Well, I’ll go tell grandma I didn’t even get the ball, never the less shoot the winning goal in the Grand Gaia Junior Cup. “Lukas! Conrad took a major blow to the head. Everyone else is tired. We need you.” Great, Coach needs me. Last time he said that, he put me as goalie and people intentionally hit me in the face while shooting. What position does he need me for now? “Okay Coach!” I run onto the field. I hate sports. I want to be a demon slayer like my parents were, but I’m too young to become a demon slayer. Stupid laws protecting children from dying. There he is… Mr Perfect… Karl. Grrr he makes me so mad! Why is he so popular. With the girls, with the teachers. Maybe he had someone richer to raise him? “Lukas! You have the ball! Shoot!” Coach is talking to me! I’m Lukas, right! I shoot, and… Karl blocks it and takes it down the field, making a winning goal. Great. The other team just knocked us out of the running. And who’s to blame. Me. Always me. I walk over to the bench, and sure enough, people are cursing me under their breath. Sorry Coach, for what I’m about to do. “Huh? What’s that? I made you lose? No. You guys could have been out there in my place, but you were all too TIRED ya lazy schmucks! I don’t want to hear it. You guys don’t know anything about me. MY FAMILY IS DEAD!!! I ONLY HAVE MY GRANDMA!!! SHUT UP!” It stops. All of it stops Everyone is looking at me. Not just my team, the other team, the crowd, the refs, the announcers, Karl… “The loss of one soccer game isn’t important. I lost more than any soccer game could take. So I don’t want to hear your whining about this dumb kid game.” I take off my jersey and hand it to Coach. “I quit.” I walk off the field, and all the way to Grandma’s house. When I get there, I fall asleep shirtless on the sofa, hoping I don’t wake up. Three years later… Sixteen! Finally old enough. I tell Gram goodbye, and I leave the house to go to the Akras Summoners’ Hall. When I get there, who do I see? Karl. “Hi Lukas! Wonderful da-” “Shut up I don’t know you.” Karl for some reason looks sad. Why should I care. I snort and walk to the next table. The lady there tells me what I can fill out the form below with her special red pen. When I read the first line, it asks: What is your IDEAL name: I write it down. Lugina. My father’s name. He was in the 14th division. I check the number above my head. 23rd. Sky Guardians. Wait, I thought I was going to be just like dad! I guess not. Whatever. Of course, KARL is in the famous 24th division. Rebel Lance or Nyonne. Of course. I sign up. The lady takes the sheet from me and gives me a name tag. Lugina 23 “Sky Guardians” I guess this could be worse. I’ll show you how strong I am Karl. Just you wait!